Dreams do come true
by Wilmaforever123
Summary: One Bet, One love, one lie. Can Muggle songs help this situation?  First Dramione story...


Dreams do come true

_**SPOILER FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2**_

Yes, I do realize Lavender is dead. Yes, I am happy she is gone and that death eater was eating her. Yes, im going to keep her in the story. No, Ron is not going to cheat on Hermione for Lavender; even though you were expecting that.

To make your happy also Fred and George are very much alive! (:

I am also new at this, so please no hateful comments. Just, advice.

_0o0o0o0o_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change<br>Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
>I think you and I should stay the same<em>

_0o0o0o0o_

Like every other year Hermione was exciting to go back to school. Every year she would relax, go to the library, and hang out with Ginny and her other friends until classes start. But this year was different. The war happened, a lot has changed. Snape was a great and wonderful man when you got to know him but Professor Minerva McGonagall as head master was much better; maybe even better than Dumbledore. No…well it was a difficult decision. Running through these thoughts, Hermione was waiting in the heads compartment. She was excited she has been waiting for this moment since she first arrived. She even got her own dorm. She was sharing the dorm with Head Boy but Ron and Harry would not tell her who he was. Harry and Ron were obviously not happy with the choice the head mistress made. Hermione was jumped from her thoughts when the compartment door was opened. Hermione turned her head to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

" What are you doing Malfoy?' Hermione spat obviously paranoid. "I should ask you the same thing mudblood" Spat Draco equally "This is the Heads compartment, Slytherin is down at the other side of the train." Hermione was trying to be as calm as she could."

"Great your head girl…" Realizing instantly that Hell is about to begin.

Hermione realized this too and she was not happy about it. Hermione put her head in her hands and brought her knees to her chest. "Why me, why couldn't it been Ron?

" Weasle-bee? I know you want me to be him because someone has a little crush on him…"

"Shut up Malfoy. Ron is a very nice and caring guy, unlike you."

"Who says I can't be nice and caring?"

"Everyone other than the people in Slytherin."

"Oh feisty. Is this a bet?"

Hermione paused for a moment… She then smirked.

"Okay, I bet 25 galleons that Draco Malfoy can't be nice and caring to Me, Harry, Ginny AND Ron for 2 months."

"2 months? Fine. I can handle that. When I win you have to be my slave for the rest of the year."

"Hey! What if I win?" Hermione questioned

"Then I get to be your slave."

" I like this bet."

"Deal Granger?" Draco stuck out his hand

"Deal Malfoy." They shook hands.

0o0o0o0o

Everyone gets off the train and starts heading up to the carriages. Hermione looks for Ron and the others so she can tell them the bet with Malfoy. She then sees a flash of red and Hermione turns around and comes face to face with Ginny. Ginny tackles Hermione.  
>"Mione! I haven't seen you in ages!"<p>

"Ginny, you saw me right before we got on the train.

"So? You're my best friend! I should care about you! We're going to spend every minute together!" Just then Ginny spots Blaise Zabini. "On Second thought, I lied."

Hermione Chuckled while turning to Harry "When are you going to ask her out? You're wasting time!"

Harry looked down and kicked a pebble "I haven't found the right time yet."

"Bloody hell Harry you had the whole summer at the Burrow!" Exclaimed Ron

"im Scared that she will say 'no' "

"She made a pass at you. She KISSED you! And it's not the right time?"

Harry and Ron keep fighting while Hermione goes over to Draco.  
>"Hi Draco! How are you?"<p>

Pansy looks at Hermione

"What are you doing here mudblood?"

" I'm here to say 'Hi' "

"HI? Why you litt-"

Draco cut in and said "Stop Pansy she's… alright..."

"Alright? ALRIGHT?"

"Pansy go up to the castle."

"But Drakie-"

"Go"

Pansy huffed and went to the carriage

Draco turned. "Now why would you do that you mud-"

"uh uh uh! Have to be nice to me!"

"Now lovely Hermione why did you humiliate me in front of my girlfriend?" while grabbing her hands.

Ron saw this. "What the hell Malfoy? Lay off Hermione" Ron pushed Draco away.

"Oh hi…Weas-Ron…" and Draco forced a smile.

Harry stands back and watches he starts to smirk. Fred and George inventions were excellent when eavesdropping.

"Lay off Hermione Malfoy or ill swear I will curse you into next year…"

"Sorry, I'm afraid that's impossible if I'm going to have Gra-Hermione as my slave"

"SLAVE?" Ron now turns to Hermione "Slave? What the heck did you do Mione?"

"I made a deal that Malfoy had to be nice to us three and Ginny" While Hermione points behind her to find that Blaise is flirting with Ginny

"No I will not allow th-"

Harry interrupts "Call down Ron let's see how this pulls off."

"STOP FREAKING INTERUPTING ME!"

Hermione pauses and says "We only interrupted you once."

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE! THIS IS BLOODY MALFOY! MALFOYS CAN NOT BE NICE! THEY WILL NEVER BE NICE! Besides what if you guys like fall in love or something."

Draco's eyes widened and practically runs away secretly

Hermione and Ron oblivious to what just happened. Harry remained quiet and saw Draco. He smirks again…


End file.
